Angels In The Library
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Hey guys, this is just a little short (maybe long idk) back and forth I did on Omegle with a lovely stranger. It was cute and well done, so I thought I'd throw it at you while I write the next chapter of my Band of Brothers. Love you all.


Castiel Novak pushed his dark hair away from his face, squinting into the harsh light of the computer screen. He didn't even know why the library stayed open this late. Nobody got books at this hour. Sometimes, the occasional college student, bust mostly, it was hours of boredom, and card cataloging, and he always got stuck with this shift. He looked down at his sweater vest with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. (foreverairofmystery or airofmystery101 on skype if we disconnect)

Dean shoved his phone in his back pocket, hesitantly opening the library door. He peered in, not expecting anyone to be there. It was practically ten at night, but he needed those books, his brother would kill him if he didn't. His mouth going dry he sauntered over to the shelves, raising his eyebrows to himself as he skimmed through the titles. He couldn't help but steal a glance at the librarian, he would be lying to himself if he didn't think they mystery man was cute.

Castiel opened his eyes after his brief rest, it was almost time to lock up, and then go to the back room and sleep. Being a librarian wasn't terrible, but it wasn't amazing either. He looked around the space to see a man walk in, an attractive man none-the-less, he'd have to warn him about the time, but not now.

Dean whistled to himself, hands in his back pockets. "Hey, angel face." He called the librarian over, his eyes scanning him up and down a bit. "Where do you keep the town's history records?" He put on a coy smirk, raising an eyebrow at the librarian.

Castiel glanced up, a light blush on his face. "In the back room here." He said. "What were you looking for?"

"Just some strange deaths." Dean shrugged. "Around Main Street." He titled his head a bit. "Care to help me out?"

With a raised eyebrow, Castiel nodded. "Follow me." He hummed, leading this strange man into the back room. "What kind of strange deaths then,."

"Anything out of the ordinary, you know?" Dean sighed, letting out a low whistle as he walked in the room, some of the files covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Sorry." He hummed. "I don't get in here much, so I haven't cleaned it yet." Castiel frowned, going towards the back and digging through some file, a large dust cloud came up and he coughed.

Dean gently took the folder from the boy's hands. "Thanks... What'd ya say your name was again?" Dean leaned against one of the stacks, giving a flirty grin to the librarian.

"Castiel." He said, smiling at the man. "And yours?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester." He stood up, stretching his back a bit. "So, you work this late all the time?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes." He said. "I tend to work late, but it's not really working when it's here."

"Not working?" Dean rolled his eyes. "You seem to have your hands full with all that book crap." He gave another flirty smile. "When do you get off?"

"I...technically I'm off now." Castiel muttered

"Good, then maybe we can hit a diner or something? 'd love to get to know you, angel eyes." Dean winked, taking a glance at Castiel, before walking towards the door of the backroom.

Castiel swallowed, following Dean. "By getting to know me...do you mean you wish to get me into bed."

Dean shrugged, walking over to the front desk of the library. "What would you say if I did want you in bed?"

"I'd have to tell you that I'm deeply sorry to turn you down." Castiel said, moving to the desk. "But I don't do that."

"Then I just want to get to know you." Dean sighed, placing the dusty folder in front of Castiel. "So, what do ya say angel eyes, want to get out of here?"

Castiel smiled up at Dean, "Yea, why not."

Dean grinned. "Well, hope you know some good places in town, 'm kind of new here if you couldn't tell."

"I do." He said, standing and handing Dean back the file. "Hope you have a car."

"I do, but if there's one scuff on her, I'll kill you." Dean took the file, tilting his head up a bit- he wasn't joking, though. He loved his car. "So, where are we going, Cas?" He started towards the door.

Castiel chuckled, following Dean a few feet behind. "There's a friendly diner around the corner." He said, "Good brugers, or so my brother says."

"Good, 'm dying for a good burger." Dean opened the door, leading way to the '67 Impala. "So, tell me about yourself, Cas."

"Not much to know." Cas said, shrugging. "I'm from abroad, I have a big family, we don't get along."

Dean nodded, sure he didn't have a big family but he got the idea. "'ma assume you like books, considering you're a librarian and all."

"I like knowledge." He said, smiling. "And books are the best way."

"Never really got into school, you know? My little brother did, wanted to be a lawyer." Dean sighed, opening the car door.

Castiel smiled, "Not anymore?" He asked,

Dean paused, choosing his words carefully. "Things...Changed, I guess."

"I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on Dean's arm. "I hope things get better for you."

Dean felt his face heat up, he looked away for second, turning back to Castiel with a smirk on his face. "Eh, it could be worse."

Castiel frowned, sad for the moment that Dean was still being cocky. He hoped that maybe, he could get past this. "I'm sure it could." He said softly. "ANyway, diner."

"So, where is this diner anyways, angel eyes?" Dean raised an eyebrow to Castiel. "You better not be lying about those burgers."

"I wouldn't know about the burgers, never been there myself." He chuckled, "It's just down the raod, hard to miss."

Dean nodded, plopping himself down in the driver's seat. "Then we should probably go."

Castiel blushed, sliding into the car next to Dean.

Dean grinned, starting up the engine, pulling the car out of the parking lot. He turned on the radio, a classic rock song playing. "Cas, what kind of music do you like?"

Castiel glanced at him, "Cas?" He said at first, before shrugging. "Mostly old stuff."

Dean half shrugged. "What? Castiel is a mouthful- and I hope you like Asia dude, that's all that's been playing today."

"It's not bad." He chuckled. "My brother, Gabriel, hates my taste in music. But, he hates my taste in most things."

Dean scoffed. "Sounds like a dick, dude, you seem like you have a pretty good taste." Dean turned his head a bit. "'y little brother, Sam hates my taste in everything too, don't feel bad man, brothers are stupid."

"Most of mine are, I'm lucky to have Gabe." Castiel mused.

"Most of them? Jesus, how many brothers do you have?!" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Six." He muttered. "Gabe, Bal, Raphie, Uriel, Luci and Mike."

Dean hummed, tapping the steering wheel of the car as he carefully pulled into the diner. "You weren't kidding when you said you have a big family."

"Yea." He said. "I don't talk to most of them though."

"Oh, sorry man..." Dean sighed, parking the Impala. "So, wanna go in now or?"

Castiel nodded, "Sure." He hummed, sldiing from the car and leading Dean into the diner.

Dean followed Castiel into the diner, sitting down in one of the booths. "Didn't think they'd be open this late." He murmured.

"They always are." He chuckled. "Everyone around here works late, what with the college around the block."

"Good..."

Castiel smiled, "We take what we can." He smiled.

Dean furred his eyebrows together. "Why are you staying here, anyways?"

"In this town?" He asked. "Assignment, you could say."

"Assignment? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean tilted his head a little. "Nothing ties me down to one place man, sounds kind of shitty to be stuck some place."

"I actually haven't been here long." He hummed. "I go where I'm told to go, you know."

"I just go wherever there's a case, really." Dean sighed, stealing a glace at the waitress. "You were told to go here?"

Castiel nodded, frowning at Dean. "A case?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's.." Dean sighed. "Complicated, I guess." He hesitated. "You probably don't want to hear about it."

"I do." He said intently. "I really do."

Dean glanced again at the waitress, playing his options. "I honestly doubt you would." He didn't really want to lie to Castiel, he didn't know why but he just /didn't./

Castiel swallowed, reaching forward and taking Dean's hand. "Please."

Dean felt himself blush, looking down at their hands. He closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully. "My brother and I, er, help people, go around to different towns, specialists, you could say."

"Specialists in...what area." He said, looking up at Dean.

"Cas, like I said, you'd rather not know, mmkay?" Dean tilted his head. "Doubt I'll be here long, anyways."

Castiel frowned, "Oh..right." He said, removing his hand. "Of course not."

Dean looked to his hand, his heart pumping madly in his chest. He pulled his hand back to his lap, looking up at the waitress and ordering his burger. Why was he feeling this way, he barely knew the guy!

Castiel ordered a burger and water, his voice quiet. This man was making him feel, sadness. He wanted to know, he wanted Dean to trust him enough to tell him. It was all very confusing.

Dean felt his mouth go dry, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table. "'m sorry, Cas." He mumbled.

"It's okay." He said softly. "I understand, we have only just met."

"Yeah, but.." He tensed, trailing off. "Let's talk about something else, mmkay?"

"Yea..alright." He said. "Tell me about SAM?"

"Sammy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "The kid's a pain in the ass that's for sure."

"But..." Castiel said.

"He's my brother, I love the kid." Dean shrugged. "No 'buts' to that, he's my brother, no matter how pissed off I am I still gotta take care of him, ya know?"

Castiel nodded, "I know." He said smiling. "I know?"

Dean tilted his head. "So, what about Gabriel?"

"He's older than me, a few years." Castiel said. "Sugar high, six year old if you ask me. Loves his pranks, jokes, pisses everyone off."

Dean laughed. "Pranks?" He rolled his eyes. "Didn't think you'd come from a family with a pranker, that's for sure."

"He\s the only one, believe me, I hate it."

"Everyone else is a dick then?"

"Mostly." He said. "My brother Balthazar, he isn't half bad."

Dean nodded. "'ve only got Sammy, so I wouldn't really know what different brothers are like." At least brothers that Dean knew about. "Family is a bitch, but it's the only thing I've got."

Castiel smiled, "I'm glad you have someone." He said. "You deserve it."

Dean felt blush hit his cheeks again. "Thanks." He stumbled against words, his mouth dry again. "You've got really nice eyes, angel pie." Dean mumbled.

Castiel blushed ,"Thanks." he said softly.

Dean grinned. "So, anything else you want to tell me, Cas? You're not a murderer or anything, right?"

"No, but I'm sure you could handle yourself if I was." he chuckled.

Dean chuckled. "Probably be more of a turn on, to be honest." He raised his eyebrows, giving a cocky smirk.

Castiel looked down, "I'm sure."

Dean licked his lips subconsciously. "What else do you do, angel pie, other than being a librarian?"

"That my friend, is a story of it sown."

"Good thing, I have a lot of time on my hands." He tilted his head, of course Sammy would be pissed if he didn't call, but it's not like it would be the end of the world, right?

Castiel smiled, "Sorry Dean." He said, "Not a story for your ears."

Dean shrugged, he wasn't going to push it, at least. "'ts fine, angel pie." He hummed, watching as the burgers got laid out in front of them.

Castiel sighed, taking Dena's hand again. "I'm sorry, but I have to be careful who I tell Dean, you of all people understand."

Dean felt himself fluster again. He chuckled, playing it off like his heart wasn't pounding out of his chest. "I get it, Cas. It's fine, I promise."

Frowning, Castiel brought the hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You should call your brother."

Dean looked to his lap. "Y-Yeah, guess so. 've still gotta bring him those files anyways..." Dean tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel nodded, "Do you mid giving me a ride home."

"Of course, Cas, it's not like I'm just going to leave you here." Dean sighed. "You got a phone, angel?"

Castiel nodded, "I do.:

Dean grinned. "Good then, 'm just going to need your number, then you're free to go." He winked a bit, leaning back in the booth.

Castiel smiled softly, writing it down and handing it to Dean.

Dean took the number, shoving it in his pocket after skimming it for a second. "Whenever you're ready to go, angel, I'm ready."

"I'm good now, if you are finished eating."

"Fine with me." Dean pulled out some money from his wallet, enough to pay for himself and Cas. He stood up, leaning against the side of the booth, raising a coy eyebrow at Castiel for a second before turning towards the door.

Castiel smiled, standing and following Dean to his car.

Dean slipped in the Impala, cracking his knuckles, waiting for Castiel to join him. He sighed, slumping against the seat, he could not have feelings for someone after just meeting them two hours ago, right?

Castiel sat in the car next to him, smiling at Dean. "I do hope you'll visit the library again before you move on."

"I do have to return those right? Besides, I'd love you see your face again, angel pie." Dean grinned, starting up the car, pulling out of the diner parking lot.

"Why angel?" He asked softly.

Dean furred his eyebrows. "It just seems to..fit you?" Dean tilted his head. "All pure and heavenly, I guess." He mumbles, a bit flustered.

Castiel nodded, "I am anything from a proper angel Dean."

"I honestly doubt that, Cas." Dean yawned a bit. "So, where am I dropping you off again?"

"Just at the library will do, thanks."

Dean hummed in response, making way to the library. "Fine by me."

Castiel smiled sadly at Dean when they got there, taking Dean's hand he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I do hope we meet again someday."

Dean sighed as well, turning towards Cas. "Don't worry, angel face, 've got your number, right? I'll be sure to call you and everything."

Castiel nodded, "Good evening to you Dean Winchester." He said, sliding from the car. "It was nice."

"Bye, Cas." Dean mumbled, feeling like one of those sappy teenagers who made puppy eyes at their boyfriends all day.

Castiel frowned, "Good bye Dean." He said softly, dissapearing inside the library.

Dean frowned as well, watching Cas leave, feeling suddenly- empty? He shook his head, promising himself that he would call Castiel later.

Castiel finished with the books, and closed his eyes as he sat on the lonely sofa in the back room. Dean Winchester, hunter of the ages, the man he was supposed to protect, and he'd just watched him go.

Dean stood in the motel room later that night, rolling his eyes at Sam who was reading the files. His mind kept wondering to Castiel, there was something off about him that was for sure, but he just wanted to see the man again. He pulled the phone number from his pocket, rubbing it in between his fingers. He sighed, grabbing his phone from his pocket- he hoped it wasn't to early to call, Cas /did/ want to see him again, right?

When the phone rang, Castiel picked it up immediately. "Dean?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Hey Cas." He mumbled, leaning against the motel wall. "Didn't think you'd still be up."

"I don't sleep much." He said honeslty. "HOw have you been?"

"I've been good." Dean chuckled a bit. "How

*How've you been?"

"Quiet." He said, "And unsually sad."

"Why are you sad, angel pie?"

"I don't know." He said softly. "I just..am."

Dean hesitated a moment, something he found he was often doing with Castiel. "I'm here, if you want to talk about it."

Castiel sighed, "I just..emmotions are new to me, and then you show up and I am...sad."

"Emotions?" Dean furred his eyebrows together, but bit his tongue. "I'm sorry I made you sad, Cas."

"It's not your fault Dean." He said fondly, his voice soft. "It's just one of those things I know can never be."

Dean sighed. "I guess so, angel pie." He was glad Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower right now, not hearing all of the nicknames. "I'm still sorry."

"We will see each other again Dean." Castiel said, his voice was soft, as if on the brink of tears. "It is my duty to protect you."

"Protect me? Cas, are you okay? You're not drunk or anything, are you?" Dean pushed himself off the wall, his thumb grazing over his lips.

"No." He said. "Dean, just as you have a life you do not trust me enough to tell me, I have one of my own. So you will see me again, but that does not mean we can..." Casitel bit his lips. "We just can't, no matter how I feel about it."

'Oh' Dean thought, sitting down on one of the beds. He felt his heart drop in his chest. "Why?"

"Because Dean, if you cannot trust me enough to tell me what I already know, I cannot tell you...and my family" Castiel shook his head. "It would cause problems for both of us. So I'm asking..no I'm begging Dean..for your own safety, forget about this night, and when we meet again, we will not be..this."

Dean bit his bottom lip. "What do you mean 'what you already know'? Cas, I don't care about your family, okay? I just... I don't want to forget about you."

"I'm sorry Dean." He said softly. "It's not safe for you, if my family finds out I have..feelings for you." Castiel closed his eyes. "In the coming months, we will meet again, but this is behind us. You will not bring this up again, and I will deny it. I am sorry Dean, but this is how it has to be"

Dean felt his heart drop in his stomach again, a pit forming and twisting in it. "Okay." He said softly, closing his eyes. Castiel sounded serious, Dean didn't want to make him angry, or sad... He tensed up, waiting a few moments. "Cas?"

Castiel had closed his eyes, as tears fell. "Is your brother with you right now Dean?"

"No..." Dean looked towards the bathroom door. "He's in the shower, why?" His voice was weary, Dean bit his tongue.

"One moment." He said, hanging up the phone before flying to Dean's motel, so he was standing in front of him.

Dean flinched, jumping up as he heard soft, rustling feathers. "What the fuck!?"

"I'm sorry Dean..I fear I should've told you before." He said. "BUt there's not time now."

"Time for what? What the fuck did you just do Cas?!"

Castiel closed his eyes, "I flew." He said.

"Flew? Like as in, you got some wings and flopped your pretty little ass over here? Jesus Christ, Cas, I'm starting to think maybe you aren't as normal as I thought." Dean snapped, the words harsh and sarcastic. He regretted them as soon as they left his mouth, but Dean didn't even try to apologize.

Castiel flinched, stepping back. "I'm sorry Dean." He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you..I just wanted to see you..I can see i was worng." Castiel looked down. "I'll go."

Dean took Castiel's wrist, pulling him a bit closer. He narrowed his eyes. "Cas, you've got some explaining to do, you're not going anywhere." His voice was softer now, but it was obvious the hunter was still tense.

Castiel sat on the bed, at the end, as far from Dean as he would allow. "I know you're a hunter." He said. "And I'm an angel"

Dean closed his eyes. "Angels aren't real." Haunting memories of his mother poured into his brain, her tucking him in at night, softly singing 'Hey Jude' while he was half-asleep, 'Angels are watching over you.' Dean bit his tongue, not opening his eyes.

Castiel reached out, cupping Dean's cheek softly. "Would I lie to you?"

Dean relaxed, feeling more comfortable with the angel- if angels were real that is. "I...I don't know." He opened his eyes, meeting Castiel's stare.

"Well I wouldn't." He said, his voice quiet. "You confuse me, and I don't know what these feelings are. But I know I don't want to hurt you, and I wouldn't lie to you."

Dean swallowed, narrowing his eyes a bit. "If angels are real, then why me? Shouldn't you be up in Heaven, hanging out with God or something?"

"You are my charge." He said. "I am mean to protect you."

"Why do I need protecting?" Dean lowered his voice a bit, nervously eying the bathroom door, as if Sam would pop out at any instant.

"You don't..." He said. "But you have a great destiny, and you need help." Castiel coughed. "Don't worry, your brother will not come out any time soon."

Dean closed his eyes, wanting to hide in the crook of the angel's neck, sending the world away. He blinked, humming a bit. "What about /us/, Cas?"

Castiel frowned, taking Dean's face and pulling him into a hug. "I don't know Dean." He said softly. "It is not...meant for an angel to have feelings for anyone, much less their charge. My family will not be pleased, and it will be dangerous for you."

Dean hugged the angel back, his arms around the others waist. "I don't care, Cas, do you think I haven't faced danger before?"

"This is the whole of heaven Dean, all the angels." He whispered. "And I'm scared."

Dean pecked Castiel's cheek, gripping him slightly tighter. "Please don't be scared, Cas."

"I can't help it." He said. "This is so new for me, giving up my family for a human...and I don't even know how this will end. This is...scary."

"It's scary for me, too, Cas.." Dean sighed, rubbing circles into the angel's back. "But it'll end well, I promise it will."

Castiel nodded, "You promise." He said soflty. "Okay...should I set time right now."

"You...Cas." Dean huffed. "Can't we just stay like this, for a little longer?"

He nodded softly, kissing Dean's neck. "I assume after I set time, you'll want me to leave."

Dean hummed. "I want you to stay, Cas, just don't know how Sammy'll take it is all."

"I can stay invisible to your brother." He whispered. "For the time being."

"You have some weird powers Cas." Dean mumbled. "I...I guess so, we can't hide this forever, can we?"

"No, one day I will have to protect you." He said. "But for now, we can just be us."

Dean nodded, sighing a bit. "I like being just us, angel pie."

Castiel kissed his cheek, "So do I Dean." He whispered, before he set time right and became invisible to the younger Winchester, holding Dean's hand when Sam came out.

Dean tensed up a bit, not getting any odd looks from Sam as he walked out. He let out a breath of relief, laying down on the bed, still keeping his hands with Castiel's.

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek softly, curling up next to him in bed. "Sleep Dean, I'll still be here when you wake."

"G'night." He mumbled, both to Castiel and to Sam. Dean hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while, to be honest he didn't care about his destiny, or fate. Sam was alright, Cas was next to him and everything seemed okay. Screw destiny, Dean Winchester had his own plans.


End file.
